


A Dangerous One

by Valisandre



Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: Alpha!Lothar, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega!Khadgar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 12:03:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15751308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valisandre/pseuds/Valisandre
Summary: Khadgar didn't know he was an Omega, and Lothar has to help him navigate his first heat.





	A Dangerous One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eriakit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eriakit/gifts).



> For pulling me out of my shell and inspiring me to write my first ABO, <3

Lothar wasn’t sure at first why Khadgar burst into his rooms in a huff until it hit him, _omega_ , and he had to fight to maintain control. It had been a very long time since he had dealt with an omega, and it was obvious Khadgar was completely new to being in heat and his status as one by the wild and scared look in his eyes. His instincts kicked in immediately, crossing over and gathering Khadgar into his arms, his voice soft and soothing, rubbing Khadgar’s back gently.

 

“It’s okay, Khadgar, I have you. Breathe, here, come sit with me.” Lothar murmured, leading him to sit on the edge of the bed, continuing to rub small circles on the younger man’s back, trying his best to soothe him. He noticed Khadgar controlling his breathing better, calming himself down and looking up at Lothar a little less scared, but still looking so confused.

 

“I… I don’t understand what’s happening. What’s happening, Lothar?” Khadgar asked in a broken voice, it was too obvious to Lothar it was the first time Khadgar had been in heat. He had wondered about Khadgar when they first met, he wasn’t able to tell much about the younger man. He suspected it had something to do with being a mage and let it go.

 

“What do you know about being an omega, Khadgar?” he asked delicately, his heart ached slightly at the immediate panicked look in the mage’s eyes. He kept his face soft and his touch gentle, as to not spook Khadgar because he could tell that his status as an alpha was being picked up by the mage now.

 

“I… oh Light, Lothar, I’m scared. They… they told us bad things happened to omegas, that’s why we had to agree to the suppression spells, They last for a while but mine… mine must have worn off…” he grabs at his tunic, twisting it around in his hands. He looked at Lothar again, and the fear in his eyes almost broke Lothar.

 

“I will admit, bad things _can_ happen to omegas, Khadgar, and they have in the past. We don’t allow that here, not in Stormwind. Just because an omega is in heat does not mean they lose their rights to their person. Alphas can not force themselves onto any omegas, it’s not acceptable here. If you choose to deal with your heats alone, you have that choice. You can also choose to have someone help you with them.” Lothar kept his touches soft and maintained eye contact, trying to choose his words carefully. Khadgar nodded as he listened to his words, the tension seemed to be leaving him.

 

“There are a couple of books that you might want to read, if that would help?” Lothar suggested, with a small smile, knowing the mage loved to read. Khadgar lit up, but then looked at the door a little wary, “I’ll go get them, you just stay here, okay?” Lothar said, before heading to the library to retrieve the books. He knew that while they had laws and rules regarding the treatment of omegas in their city, some alphas were still quite intimidating. He was not going to expose Khadgar to them until he could learn more about himself and what he was dealing with.

 

Khadgar dove into the books right away, sprawling out on Lothar’s bed to read, or rather _devour_ them, it seemed. Lothar’s instincts were fighting against just throwing caution to the wind and _taking_ the mage, but he managed to keep himself in check and worked on some paperwork at his desk while Khadgar read. He heard Khadgar start to shift a little restlessly, and turned to see Khadgar had removed his outer layers and was down to just his undershirt and pants. The mage was flushed, it was obvious the heat was really starting to set in. “Can I get you anything?” Lothar asked, turning to face Khadgar from the desk.

 

Khadgar looked like he wanted to ask a question, but hesitated. “You said… omegas could ask an alpha to help them with their heats, what does that mean?”

 

Lothar thought for a moment, again choosing his words carefully, “Alphas would see to any needs the omegas would have, taking care of them during their heats. If that includes sex, then they would do that as well.” He studied Khadgar’s face, he could see the man fighting with himself, trying to control his instincts. He wondered what thoughts were going on in his mind, but didn’t get a chance to ask before he spoke again.

 

“How would they ask the alpha to do that?” Khadgar stopped meeting his eyes, Lothar narrowed his in response, and hoped he wasn’t interpreting wrongly.

 

“They could just ask, alphas consider it an honor to be chosen to help an omega through their heats.” he crossed the space and sat on the edge of the bed again, keeping his body language passive and open. He didn’t want to spook Khadgar, knowing that he was dealing with a lot and trying to figure all of this out about himself.

 

Khadgar slid closer to Lothar, instinct fighting back the urge to panic and keep his distance, and got close enough to nuzzle at his neck, “Would… would you help me?”

 

Lothar felt a warmth settle in his chest, Khadgar was asking _him_ to help him with his heats? It had been a long time, but he found he was more than willing to do whatever Khadgar asked of him, and the small rational part of his brain knew it wasn’t just instinct talking. He shoved the thought aside though as Khadgar’s hands roamed across his torso, and he pulled the mage even closer. “I would be glad to, just tell me what you want.”

 

Khadgar pulled back and blushed, “I want you.”

 

Lothar let a growl rumble in his chest, and it seemed to encourage Khadgar more, the younger man nuzzling his neck again and nipping at it just so, driving him wild. “Whatever you need.” he said, his voice deeper and he cupped Khadgar’s face and kissed him. He laid Khadgar on his back in the bed, climbing over him and kissing him gently, taking his time to explore. He slid a hand up Khadgar’s shirt, over the softness of his belly, pinching his nipples just so and smirking when Khadgar moans. He sat back to remove his shirt before helping Khadgar out of his, bending back down to trail kisses along his chest and down his stomach, stopping with his hand on the waist of Khadgar’s pants. He looked up at him, a question in his eyes, and Khadgar nodded, helping to remove his pants and underclothes. Lothar stepped out of his own and came back up to kiss Khadgar again, who grabbed at him desperately, needy.

 

Lothar chuckled but was able to slow Khadgar’s eagerness just a bit and spent time exploring his body further, leaving marks in the skin where he bit and soothed. Khadgar whined, thrusting himself upwards towards Lothar, begging to be taken.

 

“Easy, I have you.” Lothar said, moving himself into a better position as Khadgar tried to force himself onto Lothar’s cock once he was between his legs, but Lothar had a firm grip on his hips and prevented him from doing so. He lined himself up and inched slowly into Khadgar, keeping an eye on his face to be sure he wasn’t hurting him. Khadgar’s eyes widened at first, but that quickly turned into a moan as Lothar fully seated, the pleasure spreading throughout his body. Lothar stilled, trying to control his movements but Khadgar writhing underneath him broke the little bit of composure he had left.

 

Lothar growled, capturing Khadgar’s mouth with a bruising kiss, swallowing the moans flowing freely from Khadgar as he thrusted into him. He lost himself in Khadgar, mumbling affectionate words while kissing, sucking and biting at Khadgar’s skin, leaving small marks all along his neck and chest. He wasn’t going to last long, and knew it when he felt his knot start to swell. Khadgar froze in a slight panic before he _moaned_ , Lothar’s knot hitting him in just the right place and he spilled between them, gasping.

 

Lothar came shortly afterwards, seeing Khadgar coming undone did him in, leaving him breathless and leaning his head on Khadgar’s shoulder, trying to catch his breath. Khadgar wiggled a little, experimentally, drawing a growl and a nip at his neck in response.

 

“Here, we need to move into…” Lothar huffed, trying to find a better position for them to lay in until they were no longer tied. He somehow managed to get Khadgar to roll with him so that he was on his back and Khadgar lay on top of him. He found it easy to handle the younger man’s weight on top of him, and he rubbed soothing circles on Khadgar’s back. Khadgar nuzzled his neck, breathing deep and drawing comfort from his alpha.

 

“How do you feel?” Lothar asked after a few minutes, softly in case Khadgar had fallen asleep.

 

“I’m… good. I’m really good, actually. Thank you, Lothar.” Khadgar replied, looking up at Lothar and smiling. Lothar returned the smile, kissing Khadgar gently, “Good, since this is your first heat it probably won’t last long. But I’ll help you for as long as you need.”

 

Khadgar nuzzled Lothar's neck again, nipping at the skin there and driving Lothar wild, the man was learning quickly how to drive an alpha insane, this omega was almost dangerous.

 

He loved it.


End file.
